roomofswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voyage 34
Locations Events Gyrus wakes up inside his space suit. He wasn't able to hear The Message as he was still sleeping. Due to this missed knowledge, Gyrus assumes that he and his crew must have crashed and landed on a new planet. Frantically searching for “Captain Don”, Gyrus opens an emergency com channel and intercepts a choppy call from Don to Kodya. Gyrus assumes this call is for himself and wakes up Scout. With limited air, Gyrus discovers several footprints which he assumes are from Gyrus’s crew but were actually from previous Gyruses during different Voyages Episode 30. Gyrus follows the footprints https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/room-of-swords/ep-1/viewer?title_no=1261&episode_no=1Episode 1. When the footprint trail ends, Gyrus and Scout try to follow the “distress signal” from the emergency intercom. Gyrus then spots a shadow creature, which he mistakes for Don and rushes towards it. Right at that moment, Kodya figures out Three’s puzzle 'and a box containing half of a 'Boss sword appears out of thin air. Gyrus accidentally stores the sword in his inventory Episode 2 . Tori vs Scout Scout tells Gyrus that he found a human in a metal alloy. This turns out to be Tori in her armor. She attacks Gyrus Episode 3 but scout intercepts the hit. Scout electrocutes her and is destroyed in the process. Gyrus realizes he doesn’t need to wear his helmet because the knight is able to breathe on this new world without one, and convinces Tori to join him by telling her about his ship and seeming unthreatening Episode 4. Gyrus and Tori vs Three Continuing to follow Kodya's signal, they appear at a cave near the fortress. I'ndestructible rock' blocks the entrance to the cave. Episode 5 Loud attempts at breaking the rocks attract Three, who saw Gyrus take his sword. Not realizing he stole it, Gyrus tries to talk his way out of a fight. Three hits Gyrus. The boss sword falls from his inventory, infuriating Tori and Three. Episode 6 Tori and Three get into a scuffle, which reveals that the indestructible rock is actually Three’s spit. When Tori kills him, Episode 7 she gains the acquired ability to break the unbreakable spit. The Cave Tori destroys the barrier of spit and they're able to enter the cave Episode 8 and Gyrus uses his jumpsuit to light the way Chapter 11. The light attracts a slim monster to to Gyrus. After Tori kills it, she finds a torch the monster ate. Gyrus lights it using Scout’s battery. Gyrus detects the “ship” 20 meters/paces (60 Ft) ahead but only finds a wall. Instead of breaking the wall (because Gyrus is worried might damage the “ship”), they use their torch to light the 3 fire pits on the wall. It turns out the wall is actually a revolving door which turns to reveal the logo '''Episode 12. The door hits Gyrus and Tori nearly pushing them into the pit. Tori, knocked out, drops the torch. Gyrus saves it by activating his telekinesis for the first time. The Pit After Tori wakes up and Gyrus realizes that the signal is actually above them, a slim monster horde pushes them into the pit, ruining Gyrus’s light jumper. This is where they find a growling Sylvia Chapter 13. Sylvia gnaws at Tori’s leg, throws Gyrus to the ground, and puts Tori in a chokehold Chapter 14. Gyrus offers Sylvia food and she drops Tori.Chapter 15 It turns out that the pit is an elevator with a stuck lever. Tori breaks it and Gyrus asks Sylvia if she knows the way out. Instead she draws a picture of a village with an X through it and Three using a giant stalagmite. Gyrus promises her that he’ll help her return to her village. Chapter 16 Tori, Sylvia, and Gyrus vs. Four and the Multiclops Sylvia uses the ropes to raise the elevator up. They escape to the top only to be surrounded by multiclopsChapter 17. The purple monsters are lead by '''Four. Tori cuts off Four’s fingers and the girls start kicking butt. Sylvia tries to protect Gyrus but Four is still able to capture him. Gyrus is used as a hostage to get them to surrender. The monsters take their armor and throw them in prison with Kodya Episode 18. What Kodya was doing while all this happened: Kodya wakes up next to a ship with the logo, pulls out the sword from his chest, takes his last vitalitablet and swears the sword will be his . Kodya gets a call from Don and Nephthys checking on his progress. Kodya decides to go through the front doors of the fortress by jumping a canyon and shooting the eye podiums one by one. After shooting the first one, Kodya attempts to get his arrow back when he hears Two and Three talking.Episode 9 He eavesdrops on their conversation and learns about Two and Three’s Bet and Three’s Puzzle. Kodya is discovered when a bird reveals the arrow still stuck in the podium to Two. Episode 10 Two follows Kodya’s heartbeat and walks over to where he was standing. Kodya tricks her to think that he was hiding underneath the cliff using footprints . In actuality, Kodya was behind her the whole time. He he kicks her down the cliff. She survives using her detachable hands . Reaching the fortress entrance, a shadow creature appears. Kodya escapes the shadow by sneaking into the fortress. Once he’s in, Don calls him again but due to Gyrus’ interception, Kodya doesn’t get the message. Three walks in, beats up his guards out of frustration from his conversation with Two, and walks into his room. Kodya follows him and falls into the dungeon underneath his rug. He easily solves Three's Puzzle, enabling the Three’s chest to be seen by Gyrus. A fountain shows the chest’s location and Gyrus picking up the sword. Three finds Kodya solving his puzzle. Kodya uses his boss sword on Three, pins him down, and demands that Three tells him where the boss sword is. Three tells Kodya to look behind him and where Two is. Kodya looks and Three tries to grab Kodya’s boss sword but Kodya puts it back in his inventory smirking. Two knocks Kodya out, and Don’s message that the person intercepting their calls was Gyrus finally went through to the radio but was not heard. Two crushes Kodya’s radio . Two and Three make a deal where if they get Kodya’s boss sword, then they can both be bosses. They then throw Kodya in prison . Everyone together in Jail After everyone united in the prison, Kodya recognized Gyrus from the fountain. Kodya demands the sword from him. Gyrus, still clueless, says that it disappeared. Kodya finally recognized who Gyrus was and informs him that they’ve been looking for him Chapter 18. Gyrus reveals that he remembers Don as his captain. This spires Kodya to question what Gyrus remembers. Gyrus tells him about the accident, tracking down the ship, ect. Kodya explains to him the truth, which is that Don isn’t Gyrus’s captain, the accident never happened, and the signal he was following was actually Kodya. Kodya demands the sword again, threatening Gyrus with violence to knock it out of his inventory. Sylvia stops him. To break out, Tori breaks their restraints using her acquired ability Episode 19 and Gyrus uses his boots/Sylvia to unwedge the jail’s roof. They go back into the fortress to recover their gear Episode 20 Multiclops Coop' Inside the fortress, Two explains to One that Three has been killed . One thinks of his fate as just for a traitor and claims Three had an accomplice. Two quickly disowns any positive relationship to Three and frames Four. One kills Four Episode 21. One sends Two to bring the Voyagers to her. Two confronts the voyagers right as they're approaching the fortress. Kodya pulls out his boss sword and decides to handle Two by himself. Sylvia stays with him, using her strength to handle Two’s hands. Tori and Gyrus go to find the gear Episode 22 when a shadow soldier appears. Everyone but Gyrus is affected. Scared, Two assumes Tori has the sword and grabs her to make a quick escape. Gyrus tries to use his telekinesis to save Tori from Two’s grip, but it doesn’t work. Two escapes with Tori, leaving everyone else with the shadow monster. Kodya uses a smoke grenade to stunt the shadow monster and rushes everyone inside the armory Episode 23. Kodya and Sylvia bar the door. They find food, medicine, and their gear. Gyrus uses his hologram technology to trick the Shadow soldier outside Episode 24. Then using the blood from Two’s wound Gyrus finds Two. Meanwhile, Two is torturing Tori trying to get the boss sword from her. Gyrus, Kodya, and Sylvia Vs. Two Gyrus, to Kodya’s dismay, decides that the best course of action is to rush in tell Two that he has the sword Episode 25. Kodya uses another smoke bomb to save Gyrus. They hide and Kodya reminds him to use his head. Two finds them and stomps on them. Kodya and Sylvia attempt to hold her foot up but it was too much for Kodya so Kodya and Gyrus got out of there and Sylvia ended up getting smooshed. Kodya attacks Two and expects Gyrus to do the same, but Gyrus ran to use telekinesis to try to free Tori from her restraints. Gyrus begins bleeding because he’s using his life force. Two grabs Kodya and Sylvia and places them right next to Tori and Gyrus when One comes in and kills Two the traitor. Turns out she knew about the plan all along and was just using Two to find he sword for her Episode 26. Gyrus, Kodya, and Sylvia Vs. One With time almost up, Gyrus tried to make a deal with One where he gave up his half of the sword if she let them go. One denies this request and attempts to crush Gyrus. Gyrus tried using his telekinesis to save himself, but does not have much life force left. Sylvia saves him and Sylvia and Kodya engage in combat with One. Sylvia ends up sacrificing herself by taking One’s deadly attack for Gyrus Episode 27. Kodya decides to use his breaking point to save themselves. He aims it at the Boss, but she deflects it and it hits Two’s dead body. Kodya (in Two’s body) knocks out One. It turns out two didn’t have the sword on her. Episode 28 The End Kodya asks for the sword, Gyrus refuses and walks over to free Tori. So, Kodya hits Gyrus to get the sword out of his inventory forcefully. He leaves, presumably to reset or find the other half of the sword but Gyrus stops him. One isn’t dead and kills Tori while Gyrus is tries to take care of Kodya. Gyrus turns to look behind him when Tori screams, and Kodya stabs him with the half broken boss sword. Shadow monsters start crowding the floor above them and voyage 34 ends as a reset. Episode 29 __FORCETOC__